U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,999 discloses an electrochemical sensor of the kind which in use is electrically connected with a power source. The sensor is constructed from two spaced apart printed circuit boards each having a metal layer on one side and disposed so that the metal layers are facing each other in spaced apart relationship. The metal layers are photolithographically treated to define electrode areas which form part of a cell. At one end of the assembly the electrode substrates are cut to provide laterally spaced protruding tabs bearing the metal layer. The exposed metal surfaces of the tabs act as contact pads, each contact pad being electrically connected with a corresponding electrode. The contact pads in turn engage contact prongs connected to a power source and provide electrical connection between the sensor and a power source.
The arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,999 suffers from the disadvantages that the substrate is required to be of considerable rigidity in order to ensure satisfactory and reliable electrical contact. Moreover the user is often left uncertain as to whether a sensor has satisfactorily been connected with the power source.
In co-pending applications PCT/AU96/00207, PCT/AU96/00365, PCT/AU96/00723 and PCT/AU96/00724 there are described various very thin electrochemical cells. Each cell is defined between facing spaced apart electrodes which are formed as thin metal coatings (for example sputter coatings) deposited on thin inert plastic film (for example 100 micron thick PET). The electrodes are separated one from the other by a spacer of thickness of for example 500 μm or less.
The connection arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,999 is not suitable for use with the extremely thin sensor devices of the kind discussed in our co-pending applications in view of the flexibility of the insulating electrode carriers. In general, it is desirable that the disposable sensor be capable of simple, quick, reliable and effective connection with the power source in the measuring device by unskilled users. It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.